Out of the Shadows – Sasuke's Love & Lemon Oneshot
by Cherry1315
Summary: I felt a tear escape my eye. He lifted my chin to look at him. "Please don’t cry," he said as he wiped away my tear. I closed my eyes from his touch. It made me remember all the good times we had together... SasukexOC SasuxOC SasukeOC SasuOC r&r plz


_**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC. I don't own Naruto -pouts- humph!_  
_**AN:** This is my **first lemon** so **please review** and tell me what you think (and how to improve it if it's bad lol) :D_

_**UPDATE: **Alright so since Fanficion is knuckling down hard by deleting stories (and possibly accounts) that have lemons/explicit sexual content, I have hopefully edited out all the bad, bad scenes and moved the extended version to my LJ account:  
cherry1315 DOT livejournal DOT com /3181 DOT html  
(Delete the spaces)  
_

_Remember! This is now a terrible version! (Although I consider this story to just be terrible anyway lol.)  
(10/06/12)_

* * *

**Out of the Shadows**

* * *

It was one of my normal days walking aimlessly through the forest. Well not exactly aimlessly, I was searching for him... The one and only: Sasuke Uchiha.  
The reason for me searching...well, I'll start from when it happened.

_I woke up early in the morning so I could see Sasuke like I usually did before the rush of fan girls kept us apart; for we are dating you see and they hate it. I was walking through the cold streets at a fast past to keep myself warm from the chilly air._

_I finally arrived at his house and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again... Still, no answer. So I decided to climb through his window, in which I would when I wanted to surprise him.  
...He wasn't there. Where is he? I asked myself.  
I started searching through his house for any idea in where he could have gone._

_Gggaah! I mentally shouted to myself after searching through the house. I decided to give up and just go rest in his bed while I thought of all the places he could be._

_Mmmmm. I though as I smelled his sweet and sour scent from cuddling into his bed._

_He could be at the training grounds, or down town, or on a mission. No, no, he couldn't be on a mission... Right? No. He would have told me, like he usually would.  
Time passed as I kept thinking of all the places he could be, but I knew it would be impossible for me to find him; there were a thousand places he could be.  
Gaaaah. I stressfully thought to myself as I rolled over in his bed, making me take in another whiff of his yummy scent that made goose bumps crawl on my slightly tan skin._

_My eyes fluttered open to look at the side of the bed where he would usually sleep when I stayed over for the night. I saw a piece of paper near me. What the? How hadn't I not notice that before? I asked my, to be, unanswered question._

_I picked it up and notice it was a letter from Sasuke to me.  
_Dear Raven,  
I'm sorry but I must be on my way..  
I don't know when or if I will return. I wish I could, but you've said it yourself before: You never know what the future holds.  
Just remember one thing, my heart and soul will always be with you. I will never stop loving you and I will never forget you  
I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I am now  
Goodbye my love...  
-Sasuke

_I kept reading over the tear stained letter as a cool breeze kept hitting my wet face._

_I left the village that night, no intention of returning. There was nothing left for me to be staying; too many memories to be kept... All I wanted to do now was find myself in the world. A new life and new memories to be kept..._

Yes, so that is the reason for me walking aimlessly around the forest now. At first it was to find myself. But after almost two years I noticed to find myself I had to find Sasuke, my world was with him... He was my world.

"AAHHH" I screeched as I clutched the curse mark Orochimaru gave me at the same time as he gave it to Sasuke. I kept walking on as the pain got stronger. I knew the reason for this was because I was getting closer to Orochimaru. I devilishly smirked as I thought: well why not join Orochimaru at long last? I need more power anyway... Humm. Yes, yes I shall join him. If I get strong enough I can follow Itachi and wait for Sasuke to kill him. Since Sasuke left to kill him in the first place, that meant, where ever Itachi would be, Sasuke would be. Sooner or later...

The pain was becoming so immense when I was getting nearer to a large bolder. Then the pain just subsided as I was standing in front of it.  
Sooooooo...this must be the entrance? Now how to get in? I mentally asked myself, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.  
"Oh well" I smirked.  
SMASH! I punched the bolder, making the earth under me rumble and slightly shake.  
When the dust cleared I looked at the opening before my eyes. I devilishly smirked at my destruction.  
"Ooorochiiimaruuuu?" I taunted as I let my sai blade drag along the wall of his base, making a screeching and scratching sound echo through the corridors.  
I heard him cackling as I got deeper inside his lair, passing many doors and other corridors.

I looked at the evil serpent like man sitting in front of me with a sly/smug smirk on his face.  
"I see you want to join?" He asked with the same sick smirk plastered on his lips. His voice was still as cold and raspy as ever.  
"Hn. Maybe I do... Then maybe I don't." I said sounding stuck up. I really did detest this creep.  
"You do want to gain power. Do you not?" He asked cutting to the chase as he stood up and walked a little ways closer to me.  
"Yes" I said harshly glaring at him.  
He smirked brightly. "Lucky that you got stronger since last time we met..." He then raised his hand to above his shoulder and moved his fingers, signalling someone to come over to him from behind.  
My face showed no emotion but my eyes gave off a questionable look.  
"I'm sorry Raven, but on such short noticed of you coming we don't have a room. You will have to share." Orochimaru said as I heard footsteps come closer to him, coming out from the shadows.  
I glared at Orochimaru then waited as the person walked closer.

There standing before me was the man I was looking for, the one I loved. The one and only: Sasuke Uchiha.  
He and I were gazing in each other's eyes with emotionless faces. Right there and then my world crashed, all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I still loved him after all these years, that I never forgot him like he said he would do for me.  
"This is your roommate for now. I trust you won't kill each other," Orochimaru said to us, not knowing about our past relationship.  
I frowned, pretending I was disappointed, "Awwww." I pouted.

"It's been too long," Sasuke said once we were in our room. His voice had become more mature. His body and facial features and, and body had become more, more...my brain started to drool in thought.  
I snapped myself out of the thought remembering Sasuke asked me a question. I nodded to answer his question.

**.:Sasuke's view:.****  
**Raven had changed so much since I last saw her... she had become more mature looking, No, more sexy looking. I smirked to myself about the thought. Right now I yearned to touch her, to hold her... I wanted her to be mine once again. I missed her terribly.  
Just after a couple of weeks when I left, I noticed I couldn't function without her. I knew it was a mistake to leave her, especially without a proper goodbye...  
I did keep my word though. I still loved her. My love for her never died even when my heart grew colder from not having her ray of sunshine around me to keep me from living out of the shadows darkness.

"Sooo?" She asked while fiddling with her hands, trying to keep herself together, or to keep herself from doing something?  
But, wow, her voice... It matched her looks. It was sexy as well. She still had a slight child like voice, but it sounded like it was dripping with honey, and it had a slight huskiness to it. It turned me on just to hear her speak one word.

**.:Raven's view:.****  
**I was fiddling with my hands to keep myself from hugging him.  
He got off the chair and sat next to me on the bed. I felt a tear escape my eye. He lifted my chin to look at him.  
"Please don't cry," he said as he wiped away my tear.  
I closed my eyes from his touch. It made me remember all the good times we had together. The memories made more tears escape my eyes. Sasuke must have noticed because he started to hug me.  
"Shh, shh. I'm sorry," he said comforting me, while bringing me closer to his warmth.  
I bit my lip hard to make myself stop crying. I felt and tasted some blood trickle from my lip where I bit it. The slight pain stopped the tears escaping.  
"Did you keep it?" I asked as I buried my head into his chest, waiting to know if he kept his promise to always love me.

There little time passed as we sat in each other's embrace, while I was waiting for his answer. I looked up to him to see what he was feeling. I saw his eyes held confusion and something else? It then seemed like he searched my eyes for an answer and a question for himself.  
He smirked. "Of course." He found his question and answer as I found mine... He still loved me and I still loved him.  
"I love you too" I smirked.  
He pecked me on the lips and quickly licked away my blood, "I love you more"  
I gave him a playful glare. "Nana" I then softly kissed him on the lips, he kissed back straight away.

Soon after he was on top of me as we were laying on the bed. He was kissing me passionately, full of love. God, I had forgotten how much I missed his soft lips on mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. Hummmm, you have to work for your pleasure. I thought as I didn't let him enter.  
He started to kiss a little harder as he figured out what I was doing. He broke away from our kiss.  
"I'll win," he said husky. He then started to softly kiss and suck from my jaw line down to my collar bone, sometimes nibbling on spots or licking them, trying to find my sweet spot.

**.:Sasuke's view:.****  
**"I love playing with you," Raven seductively breathed into my ear as I was still trying to find her weak spot. Her old one wasn't responding as good as it used to, her old sweet spot only got her slightly excited now, but not to the intent in what I wanted her to do.  
"Come on Sasuke, I want you" she cheekily breathed into my ear being seductive, once again.  
As I was kissing her while she said that I responded in between kisses."Don't-. Tease-. Me." On the last word I hit a certain sensitive area, on her neck, that made her shallowly breathe. I smirked as I kissed that spot again.

Her breathing had become short and quick as I was sucking on her sweet spot lightly.

I stopped slightly sucking on her sweet spot and went up to her ear to tell her something.

**.:Raven's view:.****  
**Crap he found my weak spot. I was trying so hard to suppress a moan. I knew he was only teasing me on it thought, that's why he was only sucking it very softly.  
"I will win," he whispered seductively in my ear as he licked the brim of it. I felt my spin tingle with delight from his voice.  
He then went straight back to sucking my sweet spot, this time a bit harder. He smirked against my skin as I whimpered, trying to suppress the desperate moan that wanted to escape my warm, pink lips.  
"Sasuke!" I moaned. Shit I lost. He took this advantage and placed his soft, smooth lips on mine while he put his tongue into my mouth, I moaned into the kiss from his ravishing taste.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance as I was already down to my undies (he had already taken off my bra...), and he was down to his boxers as well. He won the fight and now our tongues were exploring each other's mouths, memorizing each other again.

I left his lips and started to leave light butterfly kisses down his hard abs getting closer to the brim of his shorts.

Sasuke collapsed on the other side of the bed next to me from exhaustion. "Wow" we both said as we were both breathing hard while sweat was slipping off our skins. He laced his fingers with mine as I crawled over to him and laid my head on his chest. I breathed in his sweet and sour scent once again and felt at peace. He smiled as he pulled me up to him and kissed me softly, I smiled back.  
He gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his.  
"I love you raven, forever." He said as he nuzzled into my neck, breathing in my scent.  
"And I'll love you forever too, Sasuke" I whispered to him as I curled up to him when he brought me closer to his warmth...

**THE END!**

* * *

_Thank you for reading!  
This was my **first lemon** so **please review** and tell me what you think (and how to improve it if it was bad lol) :D_


End file.
